


Missing Mommy

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fanfiction Shorts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia Hale is having some trouble adjusting to her baby brother so Derek decides she needs a little daddy time to help her better adjust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Mommy

Lydia smiled down at the infant on the changing table. It was early afternoon and Derek had run out to help the sheriff with something leaving her with a very awake baby and an even more awake toddler. She leaned down and pressed her lips against their sons stomach blowing raspberries on his little belly making him laugh. 

Lydia straightened up and grinned, “Are you having fun with mommy baby boy? Yes you are,” she teased lightly. Aiden was three months old and while Lydia hadn’t exactly planned on having another child so soon, she wouldn’t change a thing about the way her life had turned out. 

There was a loud crash in the other room making the strawberry blonde winced. Except for maybe _that_. She sighed, “Come on baby, lets go see what your sister is up to.” She said lightly.

Ever since Aiden was born Talia had taken to throwing tantrums. Lydia wasn’t entirely certain what was wrong, but if she had to take a guess she was pretty sure it was safe to say her daughter was jealous.

Lydia walked down the hallway and into the living room with Aiden in her arms. She frowned when she saw the entire chest full of toys spilled out on the floor. She glanced around and spotted Talia standing near the chair a grin on her face.

“Mommy, play!” She said as she bounced out from behind the chair.

Lydia did her best not to sigh. “Mommy can’t play right now sweetheart I need to feed your brother and then put him down for a nap. Can you please pick up your toys?” She asked smiling at her daughter.

Talia frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. “No! I wanna play. Stupid baby.” She said with a stop of her foot.

That time Lydia did sigh. “Talia Rose Hale,” she said sternly. “That is not a nice thing to say. I understand mommy not being able to play is frustrating, but being mean to your brother is uncalled for. Apologize.” She told the toddler.

“Neber!” She shouted while stomping her foot again.

Lydia closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. The Twenty-three year old banshee was at her wits end. She was exhausted, overwhelmed, and feeling more than a little emotional at the moment. Before she had a chance to respond to her daughter the the front door opened, the sound of Derek’s voice traveling through the house.

“I’m home,” Derek called out as he shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it up. He’d heard the tail end of the fighting as he was walking up the front steps and he was hoping now that he was home he’d be able to smooth things over. Derek knew how stressed Lydia had been feeling lately and he’d been doing his best to help out where he could, especially when it came to Talia.

His daughter wasn’t exactly taking to having a little brother, something that was incredibly disappointing to him considering having siblings was one of the best things about his childhood. 

He tossed his keys aside and walked down the hallway towards the living room spotting his wife standing in front of their daughter, their son in her arms and a pile of toys scattered across the floor. He could smell the varying emotions on Lydia and even if he hadn’t been able to her expression said it all. He smiled at Talia, “Hey princess.”

Talia glanced over at her father and her face brightened. “Daddy!” She said as she ran over to him.

Derek smiled and caught her in his arms lifting her up. “Are you giving mommy a hard time?” He asked softly.

Talia jutted her bottom lip out and pouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. “No.” She said lightly.

“Mm,” Derek responded as he rubbed her back. “Now that I’m home I was hoping maybe you’d want to put on your pretty Elsa dress and watch some movies with me. I can even build us a fort. What do you say?” He asked.

Talia’s face lit up, “Really? Just us?” She asked with a smile.

Derek nodded and then set the squirming toddler back down on the floor. “Yup.”

Talia clapped her hands, “Yay!” She shouted making Aiden jump in Lydia’s arms. “I’ll get my dress.” She called out before running towards her room.

When she was out o sight Derek turned towards Lydia and closed the distance between them. “Hey,” he said softly as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head and rested his hand against Aiden’s back. “You doing okay there mommy?”

Lydia let out a breath and sent him half a smile, “Yeah, I’m alright. Thanks for that. She’s been a bit of a terror lately.” She paused, “I wish I could spend all day playing with her you know?” She said a hint of distress in her voice.

Derek slid his hand down Lydia’s back until it was resting at the small of her back. “Baby, this isn’t your fault.” He told her softly. “Why don’t you head to bed, and take a nap with Aiden. I’ve got Talia okay?” He said.

Lydia studied Derek’s face for a minute before nodding. “Okay, thanks babe.” She replied before tilting her head up and pressing a light kiss to his lips.

Derek watched her go and sighed. About twenty minutes later he was hunched over underneath a bunch of blankets in the living room, lights out, a bowl of goldfish graham crackers in front of him and the Disney castle on the screen. The movie was getting ready to start and he glanced at his daughter lying on her stomach. “Hey munchkin,” he said softly.

“Yeah daddy?” The toddler said as she glanced at him.

He shifted as much as his position allowed so he could face his daughter. “I like that we have special time together.” He offered.

Talia smiled. “Me too.” She was quiet for a second, “I wish I had more special time with mommy.” She said quietly. “She spends all the time with Aiden.” The toddler looked down.

Derek’s heart clenched and he reached out to his daughter. “You know mommy really wishes she had more time to spend with you too. It makes her really said that your upset.” He told her keeping his tone soft. “Aiden is so little right now that he needs lots of mommy’s attention. You needed a lot of attention when you were that little too.” He explained.

“But when he gets a little older it will be different and mommy will have more time to spend with you…I promise.”

Talia pushed herself up so she was sitting with her legs crossed and stared at her father. “I made mommy sad?” She asked eyes wide.

Derek reached out and rubbed Talia’s back. “Not on purpose sweetie.”

Talia frowned. She pushed herself up and ran out of the fort and down the hall making Derek frown. He shifted quickly knocking the fort down in the process as he followed his daughter. “Talia,” he called out, but she didn’t answer.

The toddler ran to her parents room and pushed open the door spotting her mother on the bed with her brother. Talia was in the process of trying to climb up when she felt hands on her waist lifting her and glanced over to see her dad picking her up.

Lydia’s eyes fluttered open at the noise and she shifted slightly on her side, her arms holding Aiden to her breast as he ate. “What’s going on you two?” She asked softly.

Talia crawled carefully over to Lydia and the baby. “Mommy I don’t want you to be sad,” she said as she laid down on the other side of the baby. “I sowwie. You’re the best mommy.”

Lydia felt moisture prickle in the corner of her eyes as she leaned over carefully and pressed a kissed to Talia’s head. “And you’re the best daughter.” She said softly. “Do you want to take a nap with mommy and Aiden?” She asked softly.

“Can daddy nap with us too?” Talia asked as she got comfortable making sure not to bump into her little brother.

Lydia glanced at Derek who was already climbing onto the bed. “Absolutely.”

Derek laid on his side so he was facing Lydia and their children. “This is definitely a good idea.” He said with a smile.

Talia grinned. “Cuddles,” she said snuggling between them as Aiden continued to eat quietly. Lydia glanced up at Derek after Talia closed her eyes. She mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to him.

Derek smiled and mouthed back, ‘you’re welcome.” before wrapping his long arm around his family, a content sigh leaving his lips. Life didn’t get much better than this.


End file.
